Only Straight Girls Wear Dresses
by cellochick373
Summary: An elaboration on the song...breyton smut


Heard the song a while ago, but just now finished the fic. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Only straight girls wear dresses it read upon the stall**

**Well the dyke who wrote it must not have a brain at all **

**I got all perturbed yes I got mighty mad**

**At all the assumptions made about my clad**

Brooke couldn't help but scoff as she read the message scrawled in bright red across the wall. Whoever had written it _clearly_ hadn't met her, and as she checked her hair in the mirror, she couldn't help but want to meet them so she could change their mind about what clothes straight girls did and didn't wear.

**So I left the ladies lounge in a cloud of perfume **

**When I saw the same gal who vandalized the bathroom **

**She looked at me from across her foamy brew **

**Checked out my hot pants and fancy hairdo **

**I saw a spark of interest in her half closed eyes **

**So I moseyed over to her feeling sex between my thighs**

Walking towards the bar, Brooke tried to forget her frustration over the message scrawled in the lounge. Scanning the bodies lined up on the stools, her eyes flashed when they landed on a head of blonde curls.

_This is too perfect._

She knew the blonde had to have been the one who wrote the message- she had been quite vocal about her views in the past to just about anyone who would listen. The blonde turned, feeling eyes watching her, and saw a drop dead gorgeous brunette staring back at her unabashedly. She was certainly hot enough, despite the fact that she had on a mini skirt, but the large expanse of leg that was revealed was convincing enough for the blonde to at least let the brunette try.

Seeing the spark of interest in the blonde's eyes was all the encouragement Brooke needed. She was horny as hell and had come to the bar tonight with a single purpose in mind, and she wasn't about to turn down someone as attractive as the blonde.

**I said "You're kinda cute," with hinted zeal **

**She turned to me and said "Hey, are you for real?" **

**Only straight girls wear dresses it read in her eyes**

**If I'd have been in my levis she'd be quick to lick **

**But because I'm in a mini skirt she thinks I suck toe Dick**

Brooke sauntered over to the blonde, leaning casually against the edge of the bar before remarking, "You're kinda cute."

The blonde's head snapped in her direction, but instead of a sultry reply, Brooke found herself greeted with a blunt, "Hey, are you for real?" Shrugging briefly, Brooke watched the blonde for some kind of elaboration.

Sighing, the blonde said, "Do you even know my name?"

Slightly surprised, Brooke asked, "Do you _want_ me to know your name?" When she got no response other than a pointed look, the brunette gave in and said, "My name's Brooke. What's your name blondie?"

"Peyton."

Searching the taller girl quickly, Brooke was disappointed to see that Peyton was still allowing herself to be put off by her dress. Allowing herself a small eye roll, Brooke settled in for a good tug of war match with Peyton.

**So I flicked my Bic and lit myself an ultra-slim**

**I said "One day with me you'll never be the same again."**

**She said "You think you know about a woman's pleasure?"**

"**Hon what I know is too much to measure."**

Peyton watched as the brunette flicked her lighter nonchalantly and said in a voice filled with promise, "One day with me you'll never be the same again."

Smirking, she replied, "You think you know about a woman's pleasure?" Without missing a beat Brooke retorted, "Hon what I know is too much to measure." Eyeing the brunette with some degree of curiosity now, Peyton couldn't help but wonder if she might be telling the truth.

Her gaze drifted to the long, slender fingers resting lightly on the bar. The blonde felt a heady rush of lust come over her as she imagined what those fingers might be able to do. Trying to control herself, she decided that playing the continuing skeptic was her best bet. Her thinly veiled disdain for the brunette's attire was clearly aggravating to the other girl, and she didn't really consider that a bad thing.

**I grabbed her chin she gave a slight grin **

**I said "Bitch I'm not a talent scout if you fuck with me I'm gonna wear you out."**

**She said "I've never been one to back down from a dare, **

**I'll see what you're made of any time anywhere."**

Brooke couldn't stand the sight of the blonde sitting there looking so smug and vaguely amused, so she reached out and grabbed the girl's chin. Peyton locked eyes with the brunette, but was barely able to keep from smirking again when she heard, "Bitch I'm not a talent scout."

About to respond, she paused when the girl continued, "If you fuck with me, I'm gonna wear you out." Intrigued more and more, Peyton decided to give the girl something to work with. She was trying so hard it was almost adorable, except for the clear aura of desire and want radiating off of her. When it was clear that Brooke was done, Peyton said, "I've never been one to back down from a dare, I'll see what you're made of any time anywhere."

"**Then get your fat butt off of that barseat**

**I'm not gonna do you where all can see you screamin **

**Under my hand your entire body under my command."**

**She followed my tail back to the room of sin**

**Where her dream come true was about to begin**

Trying to keep her jaw from hitting the floor at the fact that the blonde had essentially just given her the go-ahead, Brooke tried to maintain her outer mask of confidence. "Get your fat butt off of that barseat," she said, a throaty note coming into her voice, "I'm not gonna do you where all can see you screaming under my hand, your entire body under my command."

Standing to leave, she waited for a brief moment with baited breath to see if the blonde would really follow her. Peyton almost succeeded at keeping the grin completely off her face, but the tiniest bit broke through her indifferent mask as she reached for the brunette's hand and moved to follow her. Brooke felt her heart leap as the blonde stood, but it almost stopped when she felt a soft, slender hand take hers. Without another word, she walked in the direction of the lounge, praying that all this wasn't just a dream.

**I got both hands into her tight waistband **

**Our eyes were locked and that's where I began **

**I slammed her firmly up against the wall **

**Undid her button so her jeans could fall**

**I tugged on the snaps of her black leather vest**

**Lo and behold I found two fine breasts**

The second the door closed behind them in the lounge, Brooke's self control dissolved. Running her hands down the blonde's sides, she paused for a split second at her waistband before wriggling both hands into it. Peyton was staring at the brunette, watching her make quick work of undoing the button so her jeans could fall.

At some point, she vaguely remembered being pushed forcefully against the wall, but she stopped trying to focus as she felt nimble fingers pulling the snaps on her vest open. Brooke watched as Peyton's head fell back against the wall as her vest came off and the brunette's hot mouth closed around a nipple. Kneading the other breast with her hand, Brooke smiled as she felt the blonde writhing against her, trying to get more contact.

**I began to shiver but I played it cool**

**Don't let them see you sweat is my golden rule **

**I had a crush on this girl since two months ago**

**But to a dish like me she was stone cold **

**Putty in my hands she was what I was kissin **

**Only now would she find out what she'd been missin**

A moan escaped Peyton, and Brooke felt herself shiver at the sound of it. Trying to retain some sense of cool, she paused I her ministrations. She wasn't sure how this had happened so fast- she had seen the blonde at the bar two months ago, but had figured her chances with her to be slim to none. Now, however, the blonde was completely at her mercy, and as Brooke leaned in to kiss her again, she relished the feeling.

**I took her mouth it was hot and wet **

**While my hands roamed she was losing her facade **

**Her pussy was dripping and I heard her say "please"**

**So I whipped out my latex and went between her knees **

**Her legs squeezed me tight she could not resist **

**Meanwhile I wondered how she'd feel around my fist**

Peyton loved the feeling of the brunette's tongue sliding against her own, dueling for dominance. She hadn't expected Brooke to be quite this dominant, but she couldn't say that she didn't love it. The feelings that the other girl was able to evoke so skillfully were heavenly, and Peyton could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Brooke slipped a leg between the blonde's thighs, smirking at the wanton sounds that were escaping her.

"Please," Peyton gasped out, trying to string words together to form a coherent thought. Grinning now, Brooke moved lower, and as her head dipped between the blonde's legs, she felt thighs squeezing her tightly. Trailing a single finger up the blonde's dripping slit, Brooke wondered slyly how the silky texture would feel around her fist.

**I ate her up like a ripe fresh mango **

**Her butt was jerking like a double time tango**

**She was breathing hard and clawing at my head**

**Could she come standing up or should I pull her down instead**

Brooke had settled in with great enthusiasm, her skilled tongue darting in and out of slick folds, massaging and flicking the sensitive nub that was giving the blonde such enormous pleasure. Peyton was helpless to control the jerking of her hips, and she was panting with the effort of maintaining enough self-control to stay standing.

The brunette paused for a moment, and Peyton buried her fingers in silky brunette locks and pushed her face back where it was could feel the blonde's control slipping, and she wondered briefly if she would be able to remain standing. Deciding she would just have to find out, she returned to her work with a new fervor.

**This girl was wet with sweat and lust I could see **

**I began to wonder what she would do for me **

**She began to drool and I heard a loud wail **

**Then she came with a tremor that measured on the Richter scale**

Feeling the blonde begin to tense, Brooke worked faster, pumping fingers in and out with greater speed and urgency, her tongue working at lightning speed. As another moan came from the blonde Brooke was unable to keep from wondering what Peyton would be able to do for her.

Refocusing as she felt the blonde hover on the edge, Brooke drove her fingers as deeply as she could and curled them, simultaneously pressing hard on her clit. Peyton broke at the sensation, her body convulsing and shaking uncontrollably as she came. Brooke continued working her clit with slow circles, dragging out her orgasm for as long as possible, until finally the blonde was still against the wall.

**Only straight girls wear dresses glared in red above her head**

**As she stared at me with surprise and respect **

"**Now before you eat me you'd better eat those words"**

**She grabbed me by the neck and the rest is a blur**

Climbing up the blonde's lithe body, Brooke grinned at the irony as she saw the words glaring in red above her head. Peyton was just staring at her, clearly surprised but also satisfied, and Brooke leaned close and whispered, "Before you eat me you better eat those words." With a small growl, Peyton flipped their positions, grabbing Brooke by the neck and pulling her in for a searing kiss. No way was she going to let a girl in a dress show her up.

* * *

Ha...ha....... greatest song ever. It's weird, I don't normally write smut, but it's been coming so easily lately....huh. I think I need to find something else to occupy my time if ya know what i mean! So anyways, if you disregard the cheesy rhyming dialogue, i think the song works out quite well for a fic! Reviews are love!


End file.
